


My Colors Fade to Gray

by ropememory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, Death References, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="”http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46528432#t46528432”">this prompt</a> at inception_kink: <i>The defibrillator doesn't work; Robert dies on the third level and is thrown deep into limbo. Having missed out on Cobb's explanation of Limbo, he doesn't know where he is, and isn't aware that he can manifest things just by thinking about them. So he wanders, for years, through strange ruins that curiously remind him of places he once knew; just barely surviving.  Until one day, he comes across a castle by the sea. </i></p><p>(There's... pretty much one line that makes it a relationship.  It can mostly be read as Gen, though).</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Colors Fade to Gray

